My past Your future
by blame it on the government
Summary: Ponyboy looked into the mirror one day. His reflection, a young hansome man,looked back at him. He looked down at his children. He knew what he had to do. For his sake. For his children's sake
1. Default Chapter

This idea just dawned on me. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton

Chapter one

Ponyboy was a successful man. Despite his rough childhood, his good grades got him into an Ivy League college. He married a nice young lady he met in college one day. They married, and settled in a small town in Connecticut, far away from where Pony had grown up. He liked it that way.

Ponyboy looked into the mirror one day. His reflection, a young handsome man, looked back at him. He looked down at his children, Katie, and Caleb, both three years of age. Twins they were. He knew what he had to do. For his sake. For his wife's sake. For his children's sake.

He brushed passed his children, who were awaiting a good bye hug from their before he went off to work as a lawyer. He took down an old suitcase and filled it with jeans and t-shirts. Clothes he wore as a child, a teenager.

He picked up his suitcase, and pulled his coat on. He went downstairs, and started to open the front door.

" Where are you going?" Katie asked.

" On a trip," Pony answered.

" Will you be back soon?" Caleb asked his father.

" Sure I will," He lied to his son. His only son.

Ponyboy opened the door to his house and went outside into he icy air. He took a deep breath, and climbed into his car. He started the engine, and took off to the place where so many good times where spent as bad.

" Where's daddy?" Pony's wife, July asked as she came down the stairs.

" He went on a trip," Katie answered.

July took a deep breath, and tears started to well up in her eyes. He had been talking about this ' trip' for a long time now. She didn't think he would actually go through it.

" Go get ready for school," she barked. " Now."

Her children hurried past her, and into their rooms. They had never dressed themselves before.

The twins returned downstairs a few minutes later. Katie was in a shirt and skirt that didn't match, and Caleb's pants were on backwards. Katie took a brush and tried to comb her hair, but only succeeded in making it worse.

July saw her twins' sorry attempts to dress themselves, and laughed between sobs.

" Are you okay, Mommy," Katie asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled to her little girl. " Are you guys ready for school?"

" Yeah," Caleb said. " Will daddy pick us up from school?"

" No he won't," his mother responded. " get in the car."

They got into the car, and they were off to nursery school.

I really hope you liked it. Reviews are highly apprecaited


	2. death of my friend's and family

I will update cause I'm bored, and I'm bored, and cause if I don't do this right now, most likely it will never get done.

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one

Chapter three

Ponyboy had just entered the Tulsa city limits, the city he had spent his childhood in. he looked around. Nothing was the same. The gas station where his brother used to work when he was a teenager had been demolished for new buildings. He sped down to look at his old house. It was still there, but several rooms had been added. An elderly couple lived there now.

Ponyboy took a deep breath, and wandered into the west side. Houses that where there when he was a child where gone now. New houses took the pace of old.

He drove on till he came to the cemetery. Not even that stayed the same. New gravestones where added, and it was starting to get crowed. Ponyboy got out of his car. He walked into the cemetery. More than one loved one was buried here.

The first people he visited were his mom and dad. They died when he was only thirteen, just a little kid. He sat and looked at his parents' gravestone-It was actually two gravestones molded together. They wanted to be buried together- Ivy and leaves buried the small headstone. He brushed them off, and went to visit another close family member.

He walked until he came toward the weeping willow. To mourn my brother's death, Pony thought. His brother, Sodapop had been shot in the Vietnam War in 72. He missed his brother terribly. They had always been so close, like best friends. He brushed more ivy and leaves from his gravestone. No body visited him anymore. He took one last look at the grave before passing on to see his other brother.

" Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. Some superman's don't last forever," The tombstone read. He had picked that out himself. After Soda died, it was just too much for him. Ponyboy tried to stop him, but it was too late. When he came home from work, he was already dead. The police dismissed as suicide, but somehow, Pony knew differently.

He walked to his old ' buddy's' tombstone. Dallas Winston wasn't exactly someone you'd call you're buddy, but Ponyboy missed him something awful. Again, like the rest, he cleared the ivy, and the leaves away, but this didn't have as much as the others. In fact, it barley had any at all. Somebody must have been visiting Dallas, but who would. He didn't have any friends, or family outside the gang, and the gang moved on.

He shrugged it off, and went to the last person he knew in the cemetery, Johnny Cade. Johnny died the same night Dallas got shot down by the cops. Johnny died gallant, and Dallas died a hoodlum. But Dallas died gallant too in his own way.

Johnny was Ponyboy's best buddy. He took mighty hard when he died. Everyone inside the gang did too.

Pony knew his family was in danger. Why? He didn't know, but somebody had killed his friends and family in a way that made it look like an accident. He knew that Katie and Caleb were in danger, and he needed to act fast. He knew where to begin, and that's why he was there.

I hoped you liked it. That may explain why he left. Comments are appreciated and the bunnies are out to get me,

Blame it on the government


	3. David Hess, the death of me?

Hey, I think I'll update. To get full effect of what I just read, please read in loud, sarcastic voice. I hope you like it. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm too lazy to write individual thank yous for each of my wonderful reviewers. Oh well, maybe next chapter.

Disclaimer: Whatever you know the truth.

Chapter three

Ponyboy sat there in the cemetery for a little while, thinking about all the people that could have killed his friends and family. One of the socs, he thought. He knew if it was a soc, it would probably be one of Bob's friends, but they had nothing against him or his family till Johnny killed Bob.

David, he thought, it must have been David, Bob's friend. What as his last name?

Pony got up, and went to his old high school. It had- like everything else- had changed. He went in, and to the office.

" Excuse me?" he asked the secretary. " Can I have a year book for the year 96?"

" Sure, let me go get it for you," she disappeared into an office, and returned with an old dusty, hard covered book.

" Here you go. Please return it when you're done," she handed him the book.

" Can I take this with me, so I can read it?" he asked.

" Sure, will you write down your name and phone number, just so incase your late returning it," the lady requested.

" Of coarse," Pony took out his pen and a pad of paper. " Here you go."

" Thank you," she said as he walked away.

Ponyboy took the old book to the library. He sat at an empty table, and started to look through the book.

After a little while of searching through the yearbook, he found a picture that matched. The name that went with the picture was David Hess.

He found a phone book at a pay phone, and searched under Hess. After a little while of searching, he found David Hess, and a phone number to go along with it. He punched the numbers in the phone till he heard it ringing from the other end.

" Hello, Hess residents," an unfamiliar female voice came from the other end of the phone.

" May I speak with David?" He asked.

" Sure, let me go get him for you," he waited.

" Hello, who is this?" A deep male voice asked.

" I'm Ponyboy Curtis," he said. He would have liked to say, " I have the wrong number" and hung up, but this was life or death; now or never.

" Ponyboy Curtis?" He asked. " I can't believe it. After all these years…is it really you?"

" Yeah," he said. To him, he sounded innocent, but who knew, he could have been the one responsible for all those deaths.

" Hey, David, do you want to meet somewhere some time," Pony asked. If he really was a murderer, he needed to meet him; get some proof that he actually did it.

" I… why…sure love to," he answered. " How about we meet at the park on Williams street in an hour."

Pony glanced at his watch.

" Okay, meet you there," he hung up the phone.

Pony decided to roam around town a little bit before going to the park. He hadn't been there in years.

Ponyboy was disappointed that his favorite childhood places weren't there. He was disappointed that the only things that stayed the same were that his brothers, parents, and best buddies were dead. Always dead. In a future of sitting in the ground as the dirt and worms decomposed them. Pony shook his head. It had been a long time since his loved ones died. I should be getting over it, he thought, but something wouldn't let him.

After a little bit of roaming the town, Pony glanced at his watch. It was almost time for him to meet David. He got in his car and sped down the road. He was trying to remember where Williams street was. Finally he found it. He walked into the park, and met a man who had tired worn out eyes. He looked about fifty, but Pony knew he was only in his early thirties.

" Ponyboy Curtis?" he asked.

" Yeah," He said.

" I'm sorry," he held out his hand for Pony to shake. He took it.

" I was young. I didn't mean to," Pony knew what he meant.

" It's okay," he said. He looked into David's eyes. They were starting to well up with tears. Then Pony knew this guy wasn't the guy who took many innocent lives. Maybe no one took innocent lives.

I shall stop there. I hope you liked it. Reviews are highly appreciated, and the bunnies are out to get me!

Happy Chrismahunukwanakah,

Blame it on the government


	4. Keith

I haven't updated in forever. I know. Under circumstances, I couldn't. But I am updating now. Be happy with it. Only flame if it is because you don't like the story. Thank you. Last chapter year 96 equals 66 thank you

Chapter four

Ponyboy Curtis walked down the street, nervously glancing behind his back. A man sped down the street on his bicycle. His intention was to hit the young Ponyboy Curtis and throw him into the traffic, but narrowly missed. Ponyboy looked at the man and realized he was no more than eighteen years old. He has seen that face before. He tried to remember. Nothing came to him. Then he remembered

Ponyboy walked back to the cemetery to visit on last person. He squatted down next to the grave. There was no ivy or leaves on this one. No, this one was tended daily.

Ponyboy closed his eyes and remembered the reckless boy that Johnny had killed. Both were dead. How could it be that the reckless boy sped down on the bicycle then? Ponyboy wasn't sure, but he was certainly going to find out.

He heard a noise in the bushes. He turned to see the reckless boy sat there with a gun in his hand. Ponyboy took off running. He heard gunshots trailing behind him and he felt little bits of earth sting his neck. All of a sudden, the sound stopped. He turned around, but no one was there. The boy had disappeared. He knew something wasn't right, but this… strange.

Ponyboy got into his car and went off to visit Keith Mathews. Keith lived in a house in a suburb. He had been sober for many years and had given up on drinking entirely. He lived with his daughter after his wife passed away. Ponyboy was sure the murderer who killed Mrs. Mathews was after Keith.

Ponyboy stood at the doorstep and rang the doorbell to Keith Mathew's home. A pretty twelve-year-old girl opened the door.

" Is your father home?" Ponyboy asked.

" Yes," she responded and called for her father. A man came to the door behind his daughter.

" I haven't seen you in years," the man said.

" Me neither. We need to talk," Ponyboy sighed.

" Come in then." Ponyboy walked passed Keith into the house and looked around. He had only been there once before.

" This way." Keith led him into the living room and offered him a seat on the couch.

" Honey, why don't you take the dog on a walk?" Keith suggested to his daughter when he realized Ponyboy wanted to talk alone. " What do you want to talk about?"

Ponyboy took sever moments to explain the reckless boy he saw and the situation. When he was done, Keith was thinking hard.

" What do you think happened?" Ponyboy asked.

" I…I am not sure," He responded.

" I need your help," Ponyboy said.

" But you know I can't leave my daughter," he reasoned.

" I know," He said. " But your daughter's life is in danger."

" I know that," he sighed, nearly in tears. " What do you suggest we do?"

" Anything we can."

The two men talked in low whispers for the next several hours discussing what they should do. When Ponyboy left, he left with Keith and his daughter. They had a plan and they were planning on carrying it out…. even if it meant death to both the men

Sorry it's so short. This is a really hard style to write in. I would like to do a poll. What do you like better: Nips or its? Review and put your answers in it. Thank you

Forever and always

Blame it on the government


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ponyboy stood before his house, knowing that his wife would be angry with him. He nodded to the father and daughter standing next him, a signal that they could go into the house.

" July and the twins should be sleeping," He whispered to them as they walked into the house. " There's a guest bedroom upstairs. Keith, you better get some sleep. We rise early in the morning."

Keith nodded to his old friend and started climbing the stairs, his daughter at his side.

Ponyboy sighed and sat down on a couch in front of a TV in his living room. He flipped the television on. He didn't sleep anymore, every since he found out that Keith's wife had died. But tonight, he fell asleep to the sound of blaring TV.

" Ponyboy, wake up," Keith whispered to his sleeping friend several hours later. Through the window, you get could see the first rays of the morning sun. " My daughter's upstairs sleeping. Let's go."

" Okay," Pony replied, but there was one thing he wanted to do before he left. He climbed the stairs to his room where his sleeping wife lay. He touched her gently on the arm. Startled, she woke.

" Ponyboy," she whispered, "when did you get home?"

" Lat last night," he replied. " But I have to go again. Stay here with the kids. Keith's daughter is here. Watch after her. We will be back as soon as we can."

" Pony, this is silly."

" No, it's not. Many people have died. People close to me. I don't want you or the twins to… get hurt either."

" All right. If you must. But be back soon."

" I will." Ponyboy kissed his wife and started to leave the room.

" Pony, wait!" Cried July. Pony turned to see what his wife wanted. " I love you," she whispered.

" I love you too." With that, Pony opened the door and walked across the hallway where his children slept. He watched them sleep for several minutes before Katie woke up.

" Daddy, you're home!" she cried.

" Yes, I am," he gave his daughter a small smile, " but I will have to leave again."

A tear slid down her cheek. " Will you be home soon?"

" I'll try." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and then turned to Caleb, who was still asleep.

" Goodbye," he said to his sleeping son and he have him a kiss on the forehead.

He left the room, closing the door behind, not wanting to think that that might be the last time he would ever see his children.

He descended the stairs where he saw Keith, standing up and ready to go.

" Ready?" Pony asked.

" Ready," Keith replied.

They left the house into the cold, morning breeze. They walked to the car, Pony driving. There was a murderer to catch. Not time was to be wasted.

So the two friends drove down the road, feeling tired, but ready to face anything.

That's where I shall stop for right now. Flames are welcome, reviews are mandatory. I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. It's the bunnies. The kind of scare me and the surrounded my computer. And I lost several teeth and I had to fight the tooth fairy off every time she came. Uh-oh, another loose to...run!

Blame it on the Government


End file.
